Oh Great
by Elizabethturner013
Summary: a crazy story to fill you craving for POTC i do not own will, darn,or potc i wish and this fanfic. is all done by my friends Me, Katherine,Emily,Rachel and my other frind


- **Elizabeth (script MT Bold)**** - Tia Dalama**

- **will (Andy)****- other (abadi MT)**

- Jack (Papyrus)- Pintel (Papyrus)

- **Beckett (Bantang)****- Raggetti **

**-**** Norrington (Curlz MT)** - Gibbs

Hello Lizzie

(Screams) oh hi jack you scared me ……. You better go Will is going to be here any minute

Are you trying to get rid of me? Well then ……… I won't make it any easier for you sits down

Jack please leave if Will finds you here he'll think that you've been trying to kiss me and then (sarcastically) "you two will fight maybe find another wheel and try to kill each other"

Why would he think that? I know he's bloody stupid, but I didn't think he was stupid enough to think that! Either way…… I do not believe that he is stupid enough to attempt to kill me.

SO in other words you are trying to say that you don't love me huh jack? And that my kiss to you meant NOTHING!!! To you? Is that what you are saying?

Huh?

Huh! (And hits forehead)

will walks in

Hello Elizabeth… and Jack. What's going on here?

Elizabeth is just confessing her undying love for me!

I AM NOT!!! YOU STUPID WOBBLY LEGGED, RUM SOAKED PIRATE!!!!

Looks like a deer in headlights Elizabeth, are you alright?

calming down I 'm fine (said in a high squeaky voice)

Not believing it Right….. Anyway… Jack, what are you exactly doing here besides trying to take Elizabeth from me?

I sadly ran out of rum…. Happen to have any?

How bloody tragic but no we don't because were not pirates so there we answered you so away and leave us alone for oh I don't know FOREVER?

Again no and by the way why the bloody heck are you here Will?

I'm…. wait a second.. This is my house Jack. I have a right to be here.

Then why are you here Lizzie?

Well remember Will and I are married now stupid

Oh! Oh! Oh! That's why there was a party with loads of Rum

Yes DUM DUM HERE HAVE SOME RUM RUM!!

Rum!!! Who has the rum? I want rum!!!

Well I must go back to the shop kisses Elizabeth bye

will leaves

Bye I love you will!! sighs isn't he wonderful Jack?

Yeah sure

You know it's to bad you don't love me Jack or I would have m-a-r-r-i-e-d you

Huh? But I do love you! But, if you remember you were the one who chained mooi up to the ship. That wasn't nice of you by the way!

Well I had to I knew that the Kraken was after you so I had no other choice and just so you know and I can get this off my chest I really enjoyed our kiss

will is listening from outside the door. He storms in

See, she was confessing her undying love for me

Nice job jack, Will darling come back! cries and Will comes back

Ha-ha, my work here is done

will sits in a corner sulking

Will honey are you ok?

stands up and starts to leave Then stops

Get Out!!!

No I will not Will I will love you till my dying day I was just kidding with jack

I don't believe you I bet you say that to every guy I said GET OUT!!!

William Turner look at you…you've changed do u know that you can be abusive to me and you even quit being a blacksmith and now you own a ship not a pirates ship and of course captain of it and you are definitely not the gentle, loving, care free blacksmith I fell in love with so stop trying to be something you're not? And you know why you've changed all because you want to impress my father well now your just going to have to impress me again Well , Good-Bye Will all said in a crying voice

No!!! Elizabeth! Come back!

Why should I?

I am so sorry. Please Elizabeth!! Your right about every thing you said.

Why should I? You want me gone than I'm going I'm so happy we can finally agree on something in a long time. I leaving and if you want to know where I am I'm going to Tortuga Good-bye Will!

No!! Elizabeth, please, I want to marry you because I love you Elizabeth! DOES THAT MEAN ANY THING TO YOU? I LOVE YOU screamed really loud

Oh will I love you too they kiss for a very long time

Now their done kissing

Will I'm sorry that I kissed Jack

will stands up and turns around--- looking out the window stays silent for awhile sighs that's ok; just promise me that you won't do it again.

I know I won't because I love you not jack laughs who could ever love him?

sighs ok, I believe you I need so time to think. stands up and wakes out

Huh what have I done more importantly what have I become I've become a…a… Pirate!

It is night and jack comes in and puts his hands on Elizabeth's hips

Ello luv!

Jack get your hands off of me!!

will enters room w/ sword in hand Get off of her you (insert swear word here)

Ah dear William, always a please to see you

And it will be a please to kill you JACK!!!!

JACK, WILL!!! This is no way for grown men to

ignoring Elizabeth

Well fine then!!!! Why don't you just jump on another wheel or something!!!!

She sits & watches for awhile, then grabs Jack's pistol and fires a shot into the air

(That doesn't help them to stop fighting)

STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!! Please WILL!!!!

They continue to fight

I said STOP!!!!!

Lizzie passes out

O stop faking like you fainted I know your tricks.

Will and Jack keep fighting for 1 hour. Then they both realize that Elizabeth has moved in awhile and she still hadn't woken up yet. What really happen was that Elizabeth had really fainted and she still is.

Will finally runs to her side, while Jack is trying to escape out the window.

ELIZABETH!!!!(Screams)

WILL kisses Elizabeth to help her wake up

Here eyes flutter open

They hug

will picks her up and carries her to the docks where they hide on the Black Pearl in the Rum Room

I 'm tired of your eye, it cause nothin but trouble now don't it?

throws eye overboard

THERE HAPPY NOW!!!!?

Lizzie giggles

Will why don't we forget all about Gibbs and Jack and go some where other then here how about Tortuga? Oh please Will!!! PLEASE!!!!!

No I need to save my father

That's it Will I 'm leaving!!!!

No Elizabeth said very loud and angrily)

He's stuck there for eternity all because of me silence, Elizabeth goes to another side of the room grabs a rum Bottle, and smashes it on the floor

Ah Will is that all you think about? About your father? Fine! So be it!! I probably have a better chance of going with Jack if you're going to be that way!!!! Good- Bye Will! said in a crying voice Then on Her way out she slams the door.

Gibbs walks in

What did you want Will?

I've got a bit of…..woman trouble, Gibbs

Aye then ye've come to the right place I know a thing or two bout the female

Species myself! What be your problem?

It's Elizabeth. I… I think she's going to be with Jack!!!

You once said you loved her, but do you love her enough to just want her to be happy? Even if it's not with you?

Pauses, unsure

I can be pretty clever too, ye know.

Elizabeth and Jack on the Top deck

You left Will?! (Inside his head: YES!!!!!!!!) Why?

Well it's because all he cares about is his STUPID FATHER!!!!

Well, no offence Lizzie, but blood is thicker than water

I know that but I wish I could tell you something, No I couldn't, it would ruin everything!!!

Ruin everything? Then by all means, tell me

Well, well um…….. Well I ……..I love u Jack there I said it (not meaning it) (jack believes it)

Crowd: OMG!!!!

stunned Whoa. I….. Never thought you'd say that.

Well, Jack Please tell me you feel the same way? Right

Well of course I do Lizzie from the moment I save you from drowning that day.

But why didn't you ever tell me?

I figured you would slap me. And plus you have a pretty good arm; plus, I never repeat my self

(We are now in Tortuga)

And I so I figured you won't ever love me because you loved will

Well actually Will's too much of "a good man" for me.

Jack you are exactly want I always wanted a true really blooded pirate that knows what he wants and die fighting for it. I know what I want but the question is do u know what you want Jack?

Elizabeth kisses jack and while she is kissing him she takes the compass w/ jack knowing then she puts it in her pocket then she runs away and then waves the compass in the air

Jack screams missing some thing? I don't think your going to need this

Elizabeth starts screaming and running and jack goes after her and they run though Tortuga

Will wakes into the bar all of a sudden he hears and sees Elizabeth dashes right out of sight

Sit down Will pushes him down, places a mug in front of him

Was that Jack?

Was that Elizabeth?

running while saying this line Lizzie give me my bloody compass or I'll kill you!!!!!!

Will and Gibbs both say this line Oh bloody (insert swear word here)

Will and Gibbs get up and follows Elizabeth and Jack Norrington and Beckett join the chase (who knows Why?)

Elizabeth is following the compass. She follows it to will, but then it points back to jack, then Norrington then to the open sea Then she runs to the sea then the Flying Dutchman appears

Oi Lizzie!!! Come back here?

**What the heck is going on here?**

**Well, that compass shows what you want most in this world, right? So, it seems that Miss Swan is having trouble choosing what she wants.**

**Interesting. SO….. Why are we here?**

**Look at it this way. Compass $ for the both of us**

** 2 hrs later**

** Finally understands it**

**Well where is she going?**

**Don't look at me I' don't know!!**

** Elizabeth finally stops running**

**Why does my life need to be so bloody complicated and confusing!!!**

**I think I should know who I love!!!!! It's this stupid compass I Know I love Will but the compass is pointing to Jack!!!! I need to go see Tia Dalama sits down and writes will a letter:**

**Dear Will,**

**I love you so much and I'm really sorry that I ran away , You must be worried sick if you still find it in you're heart that you love me then you can find me at Tia Dalama's shack . And just so you know that Beckett and Norrington are here so you better run and get on the Black Pearl. Oh If you do decide to come and get me don't bring Jack just try to make him to stay on the Pearl.**

**Love, Elizabeth Turner**

** Back in bar**

Thank you, Gibbs my father will finally be free

He was a good man

So long hops into a row boat and heads for Tia Dalama's shack

Tia Dalama's shack

Thanks Tia for letting me stay here now I need to know who I belong with

It be okay darling. Ba'bosa git ova heah

Do you think that Will got the note

Knock on the door

Barbosa!!!

Will!!!!!

Elizabeth!? What are you doing here you scared me half to death

pauses w/ a disappointing look I didn't know where else to go. Did you get my note?

What note?

Doesn't matter you're here now and safe kisses Will How did you fine me then?

I have to speak w/ Barbosa

B: Aye. I disinclined to acquits your request

What?

B: That means that ye ain't getting anything out of me until ye free me from this curse

Oh Will please tell me that this is not about your father

Yes it is about my father

Will, look at me its either you choose me or your father take your pick!!

will thinks for awhile, then walks to the bedroom and goes to sleep w/ saying a word next morning

Will, wake up leaning over him

silence

Will please say something

will wakes up walking Whoa! Where are you going?

No where until you answer me, please answer me pauses Fine! If you don't answer me I will have to leave you.

No! pauses I swore to myself that I would get my father off Elizabeth interrupts

Will!!!

Barbosa knows how to get the heart of Davy Jones

Do what you must Will , but I'm not coming with you or help you your on your own now and since you chose your father I'm going with Jack at least he knows how to treat a woman Bye Will leaves out the door and sits down and cries jack enters and sees Elizabeth crying

What's wrong, luv?

Me and Will broke- up for good

Oh…. That's……. terrible mentally "Yes!!!!!!!!! Finally!!!!!"

What happened?

He wanted to go find his father than stay with me!!! And I told him that me and you are in love is that ok?

Could be a bit of a problem!

What!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So sorry luv, but I just can't afford to be in a steady relationship!

Why?

Not all of my stories aren't published yet deary!!

Elizabeth opens her mouth to say something but Tia Dalama enters looks at jack

What be you doing heah Jack?

But I just told Will that I was going w/ you!!!

ignores Lizzie answering Tia's question I need a bit of help

Jack sparrow you be always needing my help

Do ye have the payment?

Shut it Lizzie

I'll be outside if you need me!!

De payment! **Jack pulls out the heart of Davy Jones out of his pocket Tia accepts it wide open**

Now, what sorta help might be needin?

Can we hurry it up a bit please!!

Take turns, Lizzie. Anyway Tia I was wonderin if ya know where our friend squidman might be?

Davy jones…. Aye, I know where ye'll find him. magic of the movies, cut to the Flying Dutchman

Jack I'm scared I don't want to lose you again. elbows him is that?

William?

Mr.…… Captain Sparrow**!!!!!! I will not allow you to go off with Elizabeth!!**

Well I did and what are you going to do 'bout it?

will holds a gun to jacks head

Ahh….. Very good idea

Will, I told you that bootstrap walks up next to will Elizabeth in complete shock

**Oh hi Mr. Turner I hope that Will told you about me!!!**

**BB: Yeah I heard he really cares about you, you know I warned him not to fall in love, but he wouldn't listen. I mean, look what happened to Davy Jones. But you seem to be a nice sort of woman, Elizabeth.**

**Um thank you I think Will's been trying to find you so then we can finally maybe have kids.**

**BB: is that so? Well, I'm glad you found me then William**

**So am I. Jack knows where the heart of Davy Jones is.**

**BB: you do?**

mocking I do?

Yes

Oh that thing. Well….long story about that you see…

Jack, what did you do?

I….may….have… given the heart to Tia Dalama. mutters that line fast

You did what!!!!

Its going to be so nice to You did what!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 Jack!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bugger


End file.
